MagickBook 1: The Fall
by pianogirl2016
Summary: Sapphire Dayz starts another year at the academy with her twin. Along with her classmates, she comes face to face with a serious issue regarding her assignment. Will she fail, or will she succeed in achieving? (story is good, I'm just terrible with summaries.)
1. Prologue

"Come on Sapphire! We got to get going or we'll be late!" Peridot pounded on her twin sister's door. "Alright I'm coming!" Sapphire half-shouted over her shoulder. Sapphire Dayz was a perfectly normal girl. Only her family was from Cretopleaun, a place where Mixyies lived. Most Mixyies had 'pure color' hair. The Dayz' family hair color just so happened to be jet black. This, luckily, meant that her eyes were the most beautiful shade of Aquamarine. Her sister, Peridot, looked exactly like her, but with a small mole above her right eyebrow. Peridot was pretty much a girly-girl while Sapphire was sort of both girly-girl and sporty. She preferred to stay neutral.

"Sapphire," screamed Peridot. "The bus is here!" Sure enough, a glossy black bus was parked in front of the house. It read:

**_Lityri Academy_**

on the side of the bus. And there, sitting in the second to first row, was Rovince, Sapphire's best friend. "Hey Rovy." Sapphire said when she flopped herself down next to him. _Hey Saph!_ Sapphire heard in her mind. Rovince was a tan skinned Mixyie like she was only he had forest green hair and fiery orange eyes. He always flashed her that glowing white smile of his when he saw her. _How was your summer?_ Rovy asked Sapphire in her mind. "Not bad. And I wish you would stop using telepathy. You know Headmaster Blembay hates it when we use our abilities outside of school." Sapphire groaned. "Sorry. Hey, how's your teleporting and levitation going?" Rovy asked in his deep, melted chocolate voice. "Eh, it's been better. Riding the bus makes me wish I knew how to teleport so I didn't have to ride it anymore." Sapphire said. _I know how you feel._ Rovy said in Sapphire's mind.

"Oh, look. We're here!" Peridot exclaimed to her sister. She pointed to a purple Victorian styled mansion with pointed towers. Lityri Academy was one of the best schools a Mixyie could go to. It consisted of Fish Mixyies, Shape-shift Mixyies, Magick Mixyies, Fae Mixyies, and hundreds of other types. The only problem at school was the Tiger Mixyies.

The three got off the bus and started towards the school. "Rovy, wait for me!" Rovy turned and saw his little sister, Gwendlen, running towards them. She had forest green hair like Rovy, but had red eyes instead of Rovy's orange ones. Gwendlen came to a halt in front of them and started babbling about how excited she was. "I am sooo excited," Gwendlen started, "I can't wait for school to start…." Rovy rolled his eyes and turned to Sapphire and Peridot. "It's her first day at the Academy. She hasn't stop talking about how she can't wait for the Abilitism exam to see what her ability is." He explained. Gwendlen was still babbling nonstop when Rovy stopped talking. "Gwen, be QUIET!" Rovy shouted. "Sorry." Gwen murmured. "Thank you. Now, there are a few things you need to know other than the school rules," Rovy told the now silent girl. "You need to need your head low and keep quiet. Do your work and you'll do fine in classes, and most important, stay away from the Tiger Mixyies." The bell rang, signaling that class was about to start in three minutes. "Well, see ya!" Sapphire said. Everyone went to their first class. Sapphire was excited to see her levitation instructor, Miss Holly.


	2. Chapter 1: The First Clue

"Good morning everyone." Miss Holly smiled at the class. "Good morning Miss Holly!" Sapphire replied with the class. Miss Holly had sky blue skin and long, wavy, lime green hair. Miss Holly had deep purple eyes that sparkled every day. She was Sapphire's favorite and also the youngest instructor in the whole Academy.

"Today we are going to start off by reviewing how to control our energy and then how to take that energy and use it to levitate objects." announced Miss Holly. "Awwwww!" the class groaned but Sapphire just smiled. "Ok now. Don't groan. We do this to be one with life." the short teacher said dreamily. "It doesn't do anything but help us sense each other's auras." Xan complained. "I have to disagree Xan. It helps us find our inner selves." Sapphire said matter-of-factly. "Yeah well, we all can't be teachers shining jewel." Xan sneered. "Ugh! You really make me mad sometimes, Xander Aidenhart!" Sapphire said. "That's what I'm here for." Xan sighed and folded his arms behind his head. Sapphire rolled her eyes and turned back around in her chair to face the front.

"Now let's move the desks to the walls and join hands. Sapphire, will you please dim the lights?" Miss Holly started to instruct everyone on how it was going to work. "Breathe in…and out….in...out." the green-haired teacher repeated the words seven times before she started to separate them into groups according to size. Sadly, Sapphire was put into a group with Xan. She could tell he was disappointed too by the look of disgust on his face. A squeal came from behind Sapphire, who turned and saw her best friend Namira Muse, a shape-shift Mixyie. Namira and Xan were both shape-shifts so they both had dark purple hair and Rose colored eyes. The only difference between the two, were their attitudes and skin color. Namira had lavender colored skin while Xan had red. Namira was wearing the yellow, spaghetti strap dress Sapphire had given her for her birthday.

"Sapphire!"Namira hugged her best friend. "Hey Nami! Wow, I'm so glad you are in my group. I would_ not_ survive being in a group alone with Mr. Ego here." Sapphire exaggerated the not in her sentence while Namira giggled. "OK class, we are going to get started. Now it takes a lot of focus and more than one person to levitate someone," Miss Holly explained. "I want each group to choose one person to levitate and the other two to be the levitators." Sapphire and Xan were the levitators so that meant they were levitating Namira. They started practicing and Sapphire was working really hard to keep Xan from levitating her best friend too far up into the air. After abut twenty minutes, Miss Holly gave a task. "Around the academy grounds there are clues hidden above ground and you have to levitate to reach them. Each group has a color and you have to find the clues with your color on it. Once you find all the clues, put them together and figure out the final clue. Then go directly to where the clue says to go. You have two weeks to complete the task. Once you complete it, your group will receive a gift." The school bell rang, signaling it was time for a ten minute break.

"We can use this time to find out clues!" Sapphire thought aloud. "Yeah, but how are we going to find all our _blue _envelopes when half of the academy grounds are shaded by trees?" Namira asked. "We could use flashlights." suggested Xan. "That, or we could use orbs of light I learned how to create over the summer." Sapphire continued. "Over achiever…" Xan muttered, but he agreed with Sapphire; he just didn't want to admit it aloud. Namira, not hearing Xan, suddenly jumped up, pumping her fist into the air, said, "Let's go clue hunting!" Sapphire rolled her eyes and read the first clue:

_I'm partially easy to find_

_I'm near water but in the air_

_I hide the tree where children play _

_But you better hurry, for it is only one day_

Sapphire looked up from the paper in her hand and saw puzzled looks on her group's faces. "Well, at least we know it's hidden in a tree." Namira squeaked in a small voice. "Like that isn't obvious." Xan snapped. Sapphire shot him a murderous glare and Xan shut his mouth. Sapphire sat quietly thinking about the riddle. "Well, it's got to be by Carchem River down by the gym, seeing that it is the only water source near trees." Xan said thoughtfully. "There's only one problem," Namira piped up. "What's that?" the boy asked. "What other tree is in the air? I mean, I highly doubt it is hidden in the Sacred Tree." Namira answered. "I think you two may be on to something..." Sapphire grinned. "While you are in your next class, write down any ideas you have of where the clue could be. At next break, we'll try to hunt it down." She concluded. Right then, the bell rang. It was time for the next class.

Sapphire was on her way to Planeology when she heard someone yell her name. She turned around and saw the Tiger Mixyies. Of course, in the lead, was Raeanne Godwlin. Raeanne had brown, wavy, mid-back length hair and was very tall and strong. Her tan skin was said to compliment her eye color which no one knew since she constantly wore sunglasses. She was the tallest of the three. The next tallest was Tibetha Willow. Her long brown hair and sand colored skin combined perfectly. The shortest was Vixen King; a girl with short, curly brown hair and light tan skin. Tibetha and Vixen wore an orange t-shirt and a black, ground length skirt; while Raeanne wore an orange, ¾ length-sleeved trench coat and black jeans.

"Look what we have here." Tibetha sneered. She looked up and down Sapphire as if the Magick was wearing something in violation of some dress code the school didn't have. "Girl, that outfit is _so_ not in anymore." Tibetha exaggerated the 'so'. "Yeah, that is like so last year." Vixen added. Sapphire looked down at what she was wearing, it wasn't that bad. She was wearing an aquamarine, knee-length skirt and a black baby tee that read:

_Do what you 3_

_Until you can't do it anymore_

Sapphire looked at her feet. She was wearing black flats and a pale green anklet that her sister made her. "What is so wrong with my outfit being 'not in'?" Sapphire asked the Tigers. "'What is so wrong' is that it is people like you who make our school so unfashionable." Raeanne scoffed. "Well I like my style. And if you will excuse me, I am going to my next class." Sapphire said firmly. With that, she walked away from the three girls with their mouths hanging open. _Serves them right _she thought to herself. With that, she walked to her next class.

**_Hey, author here. If you want me to put a list of pronunciations up, just let me know. im still looking for a beta. and please give me thoughts and comments. please review, it will help me so much. Thankx! _**


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1: New Teachers and News

"Good morning class. I am Mrs. Iyet. Your new instructor." The lady said with a cheeky smile. "Creepy" Rovy whispered to Sapphire, who had to stifle a laugh. "Rovince Tutomalin," called Mrs. Iyet. "Here!" Rovy replied. "Yes, I know you are here. I just want to know if you are allowed to talk while I am talking." Mrs. Iyet said sternly. "Oh." Rovy said quietly. The class giggled. Rovy turned red. "Now class," the instructor began, "Today we are going to examine lymeplets. They are like fly traps but one bite from them and you are dead. Do not, I repeat do not, let their pretty, rose-like appearance fool you. Many have been injured by that mistake. That is why I have given you each a pair of venom proof gloves. Quickly, let's go" She said. "Now take the rope and tie it around the mouth, tightly. Now pull the plant gently out and put it in a jar of ice cold water. Put the lid on the jar and seal it tight and then put it in the sun. Got it? Good, begin." Mrs. Iyet signaled the class to begin their assignment.

_**I know Crappy chapter, but I needed to start and lead into the upcoming events and characters. don't be mad at me.**_


	4. Updates Peeps!

**Authors Note:**

Hey Everyone! I might not update till I have another free day or when I get the chance to continue typing it up. I'm really sorry and I'm pretty sure that Peridot hates me for this. Well I love you all, please review if you like it. I really don't want to base this story's continuation on whether or not people read it or not. Until then. Byee!


End file.
